Son of Magic
by robert32514
Summary: Raised as a warrior, he will finish what Riddle began. But his real destiny begins when his true mother calls him to aid his fellow Demi-Gods. A true Marauder cometh, may the enemies of the Gods fear the Scion of Magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Son of Magic**

**Ch. 1 Preparations **

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 1 Preparations**

** Hecates main Laboratory, Mt. Olympus Oct. 31, 1991**

She had sensed her instruments within her personal throne room go off on Mt. Olympus. She was currently going over some potion materials in her personal laboratory when she sensed her instruments connected to Potter Cottage at Godrics Hollow.

"No!" she whispered in horror.

**Godrics Hollow seconds later**

Transporting herself to the burning remains, she was halfway in the door when she sensed a certain rat scurrying towards her in his animagus form, darkness emanating from his magic. Raising her hand, she summoned him towards her until he was floating in midair right in front of her.

"Change back rat, or I'll do it for you.", venom dripping from her threat. "If I do it, it's gonna hurt, much to my own pleasure you bastard."

Peter Pettigrew wasn't stupid, his magic sensed the power of this woman who had summoned him and now promised pain the likes he never dreamed of. He couldn't move his tiny little feet or paws. It's like his entire body rebelled against him and it was literally like this woman was magic incarnate if what he sensed was true.

Seeing Peter took the first choice and changed back while remaining motionless in midair, she guided herself into the house with the pudgy traitor in front of her where she could see him. Seeing a fallen body behind Pettigrew, she used her Godly power to smother the flames to nothingness, but left light to everything in the house there was to see and where she was going. Gazing upon the fallen form of James Charlus Potter, she gasped. "No, I'm too late. Oh Zues, this is gonna break his heart."

Turning her gaze back to Pettigrew, she telekinetically slammed him into a wall and left him stuck there, near the stairs leading to the second floor while knocking him unconscious with a well placed blow to his already bloated stomach. Sensing two wands in his coat pocket, she took them and placed them in her robes for later. She then stripped him of his magic leaving him nothing more than what Wizards and Witches called squibs. Taking his magic, she purified it and sent it off she knew not where, but not before she made sure where ever it went, it would go to a purs soul. She sensed a living presence in her next destination and with a blink, she was in the room. Seeing one of her brightest worshipers dead before her and one she loved like a daughter, she then gazed at her primary concern, her son, their son. Lily had been wounded due to one of Tom Riddles bastard servants or as they like to call themselves "Death Eaters". She had been informed that she was unable to bare children. In so much that she cried out to Hecate to aid her. James had once told her of the Potters connection to the Gods of Olympus through Godric Gryffindore, Ignotus Peverell, and and their fathers Zues and Hades. She then gained favor with Hecate by praying to all three deities, but always without knowing it, felt a connection to Hecate, never knowing she herself was a Legacy until after she first spoke to Hecate.

** Flashback...**

_Lily Potter had just finished preying to Zues, Hades, and Hecate while kneeling over her bed when she sensed a very powerful presence behind her. Frightened beyond belief, she slowly turned around and came face to face with a woman who looked so much like her, even down to the tiniest detail. Same hair, same eyes, same looks, everything except what she wore. Where as Lily wore a warm turtle neck sweater and blue jeans, this woman, with a smile that melted Lilys heart wore a set of robes that were both purple and black with various symbols and ruins. "Hello Lily. It's good to finally meet you." From there Lily Potter then sat on her bed with Hecate and began to get to know the woman and looked at her as both a second mother and a very good friend. When she explained to Hecate her main problem, Hecate who then told Lily of her connection to Lilys families past and their similarities when it comes to looks. She then told Lily of how proud of her she was and of the woman she became, blessed her with a healed womb. She then asked Lily if she wouldn't mind baring their child with James adopting the child as his son and heir. _

_ James who stood outside the door listening for the last couple of minutes by hiding behind Lilys and his bedroom door, seeing the Gods had answered their prayers through Lady Hecate, then gathering whatever Gryffindore spirit that he could, he calmly walked into his and Lilys room and kneeled before Lady Hecate swearing to blood adopt Lily and Hecates child as his own. That the Potter family magic would accept the child as one of its own. Sirius would be allowed this knowledge so long as it remained between between Her, Lily, James, and Sirius._

** Flashback ends...**

Gathering her son Harry James Potter into her arms, she waved a hand over Lily Potters eye lids softly closing them, then summoned a shroud over her Great Grand Daughters body and sent it to Olympus for her last rights. She summoned a servant to strip the house bare and send it all to Potter Manor for when Harry was ready and informed the servant to lock it and any Potter Properties down.

When she first gazed at Harry when she arrived, she sensed a dark presence emanating from his scar. It was then she figured out what Tom Riddle had done to himself. "Oh hell no he didn't. That bloody cheat." It was then she summoned Alecto, Hades number one Fury.

Appearing from the shadows within the room, "What right do you summon Alecto, witch goddess?" the bat like servant of Hades snarled.

Again Hecate waved a hand over her childs scar and gathered the soul leach that sought to possess her son. Then placing it in a soul gem, she handed it Alecto whose eyes widened considerably.

"What foolish mortal would dare cheat Hades and Thanatos?" she cried out in recognition of what was in her hand.

"His name is Tom Riddle who also calles himself Lord Voldemort. He murdered James and his wife, Lily Potter. This child in my arms is the last living descendant of both Zues and Hades, and he is also my son. When Lily Potter used ancient sacrificial magic to protect our child, the magic from both of us destroyed that monsters body as evidenced by his ashes and cloak on the floor. But even you can see the chain of life still linking him to the mortal plane through the soul gem."

"He will beg for Death when I and my sisters find the other anchors linking him to the mortal world."

"No, my son is bound by a prophecy against this man. Let him cast the final blow."

"James. No, James.", A new voice cried out. Both Goddess and Fury turned towards the stairs then looked back towards one another.

"Go, inform Lord Hades of his Legacy James Potters passing. I will deal with the mortal below."

Nodding. Alecto vanished into the shadows. Hecate then proceeded down the stairs where she found a grieving Sirius Black holding James Potters head in his arms. Sensing a powerful yet familiar presence walking towards him.

"Lady Hecate, Where's Lily?", He asked tearfully, afraid of the answer.

With her head bowed, she gave him a negative shake of her head. "I have sent her to Olympus for her last rights". Doing as she did for James Potter what she did for Lily, she had him shrouded and sent to Olympus to be by his wives side in death as he was in life.

It was at this time that a Half Giant of a man named Rubeus Hagrid came into the house. One look at Hecate and he knew who was before him. His Half-Giant Magical blood demanded he kneel before her, and he did. With a wave of her hand, a startled Remus Lupin looked around and his eyes stopped on Harry and the woman who carried him in her arms. The Wolf inside of him told him to kneel before the Mistress of Magic, and he did as well.

"I have a mission for you three. For one, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, both of you are to send this traitor, Peter William Pettigrew to the DMLE, where he is to be tried and convicted for the aiding and abetting in the deaths of James and Lily Potter, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, and others. Second, Hagrid, you will wait for them to return and meet you at Longbottom Manor so that way his Godmother Alice and Frank Longbottom and their son will be safe. Neville Longbottom is a Legacy of Demeter which is why Franklin Longbottom is so good at plants and has an affinity to nature as will his son. They assuredly will be killed unless you help them. Lastly, Sirius, your father did not disown you, so if you wish to help you cousins Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix Lestrange, you can. And as for Bella, when you dissolve the Marriage contract between House Black and House Lestrange, give her this potion, so she may be able to be in control of her own mind and body once again." She said as she handed Sirius a vial of an unknown potion.

" As far as I am concerned, as Goddess of Magic, I now consider you Lord Sirius Orion Black of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black from this day forward, so mote it be."

As she said that, a flash of light surrounding Sirius signified her word as law as the Black Lordship ring was on his ring finger.

Releasing the bastard Pettigrew from the wall, he fell into Sirius and Remus' arms. "I have removed from him his magic and his wand. Never again will he be able to perform magic ever again or shift into an Animagus. As of this moment, the line of the Noble House of Pettigrew ends with him."

With those words, Pettigrew cried out as Hecates will be done, and he became sterile. Never to ever father children.

"Go now, do as I have commanded. I will speak to Albus myself. It's time my son and I get reaquainted and he begins to take his brothers training into his and anyone else hands that I choose."

"What, you mean...?", Rubeus stutterred.

"That Albus is a Demi-God? Yes he is. And Harry is his half-brother. Now go."

With a flash of light, she and Harry was gone. The two wizards and half-giant had a job to do, and they made sure to get it done.

**Hogwarts, a moment later**

"Hello Albus, my son, how are you dear?", she asked as she flashed into his office with Harry in her arms. "Surprised Albus? His face remained stoic at her question.

It was also the babe that rested in her arms that caught his attention. "Why is Harry Potter in your arms mother?"

"Why Albus, I'm shocked. Don't you recognize your own brother?

**Cliffy time. Don't worry, decided to start over. I realized the first one was a mess. So heres a second attempt. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 A new player enters the game

**Son of Magic**

**Ch. 2 A new player enters the game.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 A new player enters the game**

For as long as he could remember, he never was a child. When he would begin to notice things was when he realized his meaning of existence. By 6, his true mother Hecate and his much older brother Albus came and told him about James and Lily Potters death, about his destiny, he took it all to heart. He even remembered uttering the words, "I'm a weapon!"

At first they tried to deny it, but after awhile, it just sank in that they couldn't hide the truth from him. So they tried another tactic. They tried treating him like the young man he was, and he liked it at first. But he realized he was only thinking of himself. His parents died for him and he felt was being selfish.

One night while Sirius and Remus slept, he went to the Godrics Hollow Cementary. Kneeling before their Tombstone, the epitaph saying, "The last enemy to be conquered is death!"

"Mom, Dad, it's me Harry! I know I have been selfish, but I guess the truth is, I'm scared. Here I am, a demigod. Hunted by monsters of the underworld, some born of magic, some born from the Gods. Even Voldemort hunts for me due to a prophecy spouted by a woman who can't control her drinking. But I do know this, though I have no memory of you except what Padfoot and Moony had of you, I know in my heart that I miss you so much, it hurts. I have nightmares of him taunting you mom, then then after a green flash, your gone. I cry every night wondering if I'm being selfish with my own life."

Then gathering a blade of grass into his hand, he wandlessly transfigures the grass in a dagger and raises his free hand wraps it around the blade. "I, Harry James Potter, Son of James and Lily Potter, son of Hecate, swear to avenge both my parents and the other victims murdered by Lord Voldemort and his ilk. With this blood, I so swear."

Gathering his courage, his hand wrapped on the blade, yanks his knife through his hand and proceeds to let his blood to pool on the grass in front of his parents tombstone.

"Harry? Harry, are you alright my son?" Hecate asks from behind her son.

She had felt the wards around Godrics Hollow that she owned after the other cottage became a monument site, inform her of Harrys departure into the night. She teleported immediately only to see Harry talking to Lily and James Tombstone but was unaware of what he was about to do until it was too late.

Stepping up to him now, she knelt and took his bleeding hand into her own and healed it as he refused to look into her eyes. He didn't want to show any weakness in front of her.

"Harry, look at me love. Please Harry, look at me."

When he wouldn't, she raised his chin and saw the tears and the tracks they made as he tried but failed to muffle his own crying. Pushing himself into her chest he cried for what felt like an hour but was really a few minutes. She had even sensed Sirius and Remus behind her but freeing one of her hands signaled them to return.

When she felt them leaving, she pulled her son back so she could stare into the eyes they both shared, conjuring a tissue, she dabbled his eyes dry and cleaned his face.

"Mother, am I being selfish?"

"No darling, your being who and what you are. A child."

Looking down in thought for a moment, he realized now that it was time to embrace his destiny. With steel like determination in his eyes he looked back up and said, "I'm ready! Teach me."

"Very well then my son. First, rest. Then after, your training begins."

**February 14, 2003 Chamber of Secrets**

It had been leading up to this moment. For years he had trained under the best Dumbledore and Hecate could assemble. Sirius even introduced him to animation from Japan that inspired new magical attacks he had created. He was physically and magically prepared for this showdown between Tom Riddle and himself. Alastor Moody called in some favors to people who could teach Harry to fight Hand-to-Hand. But he also didn't want to be tied down to just one style. He had learned from a quote of one of his favorite movies, *"Use any techniques that work. Never emit yourself to one style. Keep an open mind."

Seeing Ginny Weasley about to open the chamber after Lucius Malfoy placed the final Horcrux they were after into her cauldron. They had already sought out and gathered all of Voldemorts anchors. Hecate, after speaking with Hades decided to allow Harry to send Voldemort on a one way trip to Hades realm himself. Since Harry was too young at the time, they had to call in a snake speaker from India to fetch the Horcrux residing at the Gaunt shack. Nagini was caught in the same day and was left in a magical coma courtesy of Sirius Black and the Black family magic. The remaining horcruxes were then easy pickings. The cup, Diadem, and Locket were retrieved from their hiding spots and placed in a safe spot exclusively for this day.

It was then as Ginny began to call forth Salazar Slytherins ancient serpent that Harry quietly rendered her unconscious, catching and lowering her slowly to the floor. Taking a rubber duck and transfiguring it into a rooster, he then sent into the statues mouth only to hear it crow, a thump and the rooster returning. Turning it back into a rubber duck, he pocketed it. Confirming the snake was dead, he then used Magic his mother and Albus had taught him, he then severed the connection between Ginny and the diary and restored what life force was stolen from her.

Taking the now self aware Diary and Voldemorts wand, Harry then cast a summoning pentagram to the floor within several feet of him. Calling Kreature, he then had Ginny sent back to the Griffindore dorms after memory charming her so she wouldn't remember what she did under Riddles influence.

When she was gone, he summoned everyone involved in his life and that was in the know. From his mother Hecate to Albus Dumbledore and everyone within the Order of the Pheonix who trained him, to his other mentors and the Goblin Lord Ragnok himself. Even Hades who wished to see this battle himself showed up.

When they all arrived and gathered as he expected, Dumbledore who had the Soul anchors then placed them within the Pentagram.

After stepping back, Harry then stepped forward and with a deep confident voice spoke aloud, "I, Harry James Potter, Son of James, Son of Lily, Son of Hecate call on magic to aid me this day as I summon Thomas Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. With these Anchors, I summon the Shade of Tom Riddle wherever he may be and challenge him to a final Wizards Duel. So mote it be."

In answer to his challenge, the anchors screamed as all of them at the same time spewed the parts of Voldemorts soul they held and them from the entrance of the Chamber his Shade screamed as it was dragged into the Pentagram and with a with a wave from Hecates hand, Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort was whole once more.

It took a moment to realize where he was as he gazed around the room and then at the wand in his hand as it recognized and submitted to its wielder. Then looking at he who had summoned him as well as those in attendance as spectators, he recognized most of the people within the Chamber, but the two who put him on edge had powerful auras of which he had never felt before. Looking back on the Lord of the Dead, he felt a chill go down his spine.

"Who dares summon me? What fool thinks Lord Voldemort could be challenged in such a way?", he demanded as he now realized he was standing in the middle of a summoning Pentagram.

"I do. My name is Harry James Potter, Son of James and Lily Potter. Son of Hecate, Descendant of Ignotus Peverell and Godric Griffindore. I challenge you to a final wizards duel in which anything goes. Do you accept or yeild?" Harry proclaimed as he removed his robes and allowed his heavily muscled arms to be seen through the short sleeved black t-shirt he wore with black Jeans and black and white sneakers.

"I accept." was the answer he got not knowing of the beating he was about to receive. As the two combatants bowed, they looked one another in the eyes and then it began as neither could see into the others mind.

Voldemort began by casting his favorite curse, "the Crucio curse". But Harry ducked and spun around as all of a sudden Voldemort was surrounded with over a dozen versions of Harry Potter. As he went to raise his now shaky arm an attack on his back was both heard and seen as Harrys foot planted itself into Riddles back and Riddle crying out in pain for the first time in his life. Riddle spinning attacked with a Sectum Sempra but the image only disappeared as it was cut. Then another scream was heard as Harry stomped on Voldemorts left Achilles Heel snapping it. Turning, Voldemort would never see the magic amplified closed fist back hand that sent him spinning several feet away.

All of Harrys images faded except the real Harry as he saw his parents killer struggling to get up from such a blow. As Riddle was able to get on his knees, Harry took to the air as he spun and delivered a round house foot to Tom Riddles now bleeding face. Harry allowed Tom time to recuperate.

"Impossible." Riddle thought to himself as he dragged himself from the floor yet again as he gripped his wand tightly. Deciding enough was enough, he slowly yet painfully turned around dizzily and raised his wand about to utter the killing curse when Harry Potter appeared in front of him and roughly raised his wand arm and with an unearthly roar, snapped the wrist of his parents Killer.

Shock and pain came to the forefront of Riddles mind at what Harry Potter had done, only to begin to feel facial pain as his head twisted from side to side as Harry began to ferociously punch Voldemort with both magically fused fists to the point where Tom Riddle was a barely staggering mess as Harry charged a Final Strike and used an Upper cut punch that set Tom Marvolo Riddle on his backside and rendered him unconscious.

Adrenaline and anger coursing through his veins as Harry advanced on Riddle and not noticed until moments later as he heard distant voices crying out for him to stop. That it was over. Voldemort was finished. Several sets of arms encircled him and proceeded to calm him down as the rush passed and an exhausted Harry Potter finally let go of his personal demons. Collapsing to his knees, Harry watched as Lord Hades and his mother stood over Toms prone form. With a wave of her hand, Toms magic was stripped from him and re-entered her after she purified it. She turned to her son and smiled in pride as she came to him and took him into her arms where she proceeded to render him unconscious so he may rest. His part was done.

As for Hades, he summoned Alecto to carry Tom Riddle back to his Realm to await his punishment. With a sharp toothy grin, she did just that.

A few days later, Harry once again stood before his parents tombstone and knelt to one knee.

"It's over mom, dad. It's finally over. We did it. Tom Riddle is finally finished. As for me, Albus feels like it's time I take my leave for awhile. Be among the other Demi-Gods and Goddesses. All of Voldemorts forces have finally perished. When Lord Hades had him sent to the Underworld, everyone marked except Severus and Bella died due to their marks linking them to Tom. Mom gave Severus and Bella a clean slate. Paddy made me a bike I'm gonna use to get to America with. But I thought I'd just let you know my demons finally gone. Moony was cured by the way. Mom gave him a new lease on life. And Albus talked to the Goblins and they're letting me keep the Sword of Griffindore that the sorting hat offered me. Mom's got Hephaestus giving the sword a make over if you will. But I'd like to wait a couple more years before I go. Get to know people here before I go there. So that's what I'm gonna do."

Looking at the remainder of Godrics Hollow cemetery he smiled as he could swear he felt his parents presence surround him with love and pride. "I'll make you proud of me while I help the other Demi-Gods. Mom and Albus says they can sense dark times coming, and my help is needed now more than ever. I'm gonna be training with the unspeakbles to enhance my body, magic, and skills, and then head to New York. I promise I'll do what I can to the best of my abilities. I love you both."

Placing a set of white roses in front of the Tombstone, he patted it one last time, smiled, stood, and walked away. He prayed to his mother, Uncle Hades and whatever God was out there that he be allowed to come here before his time on this world was up.

Come time for when he leaves for Camp Half-Blood, Camp Half-Blood would have a true Marauder enter their ranks. Question was, could they take it?


	3. Chapter 3 Son of magic 3

**Son of Magic**

**Ch. 3 Camp Half-Blood**

**I do not own Harry potter or Percy Jackson.**

**J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 3 Camp Half-Blood**

** June 2006 **

Percy Jackson stood there momentarily stunned as he watched as his mother disappear in a shower of golden dust. Then the Minotaur began to advance on him as the rain began to come down heavily, but the moment the water touched his body he began to feel rejuvenated as the water gave him both energy and strength. As the mythological beast was mere feet away, a huge bronze colored arrow-like spike pierced one of its hind legs and had more spikes jump from other sides of the bronze spike, and started to drag the beast back into the shadows partially until it began to rise with its hooves up in the air as the Minotaur was struggling while being placed upside down.

It was then that the chain that held the beast upside down was then wrapped around a branch in a neighboring tree as it struggled to free itself only it could not reach its leg or anything else. All of a sudden, it was frozen stiff with its arms pointing down and its movements ceased.

Suddenly, Percy heard the distinct sound of a motorcycle as he looked around, not able to pinpoint its location. As the sound of said motorcycle got closer, a light shining from above was spotted as Percy used a hand to shade his eyes from the light. Seconds later, a flying motorcycle with an unknown rider, came down to the ground rather smoothly and stopped mere feet from the entrance of the Camp as Grover Underwood came next to Percy to stare as the unknown rider then killed the engine on the bike and set the kickstand out to keep the bike balanced and standing.

**Harry P.O.V.**

Removing his black flaming bird themed helmet, and goggles, and placing them on the seat of the bike, Harry James Potter turned to look at the the duo standing in front of him. A look at one of these persons shocked Harry as said person looked just like him, right down to the eyes, only a couple years younger.

Shaking himself from his stupor, he began to remove his gloves while speaking to the two stunned individuals,one of whom was a Satyr and the other, from what Harry sensed of him, a very powerful Demi-God, "I believe that was supposed to be your kill, so I'll let you finish it." As he turned back to his bike and opening one of his pouches on the side of his bike.

Not hearing any movement, he turned back to the still stunned duo and then back to the upside down Minotaur who was trying to break free from the petrifying curse but couldn't due to how powerful Harry was and how much magic went into the spell, "Oh for the love of all that is holy."

He took a golden pen in his hand, clicked it, then thrust it towards the Minotaurs head. His aim was perfect as his pen transformed into a European broadsword and the pen hit the beast right between the eyes and watched as it vanished into golden dust. Then, he summoned the pen back to his hands as it resumed a pen form once more.

He then saw a single horn lying on the ground and summoned it into his hand as well. Turning back to his bike yet again, he placed the horn in the same pouch that he stuck his helmet and goggles in. Walking over to the Satyr and Demi-God, he asked, "Who was the woman that the Minotaur sent to Hades?" He asked the Satyr and his look-a-like.

Now able to find his voice, the young look-a-like answered, "She was my mom. And what do you mean she was sent to Hades. Hades isn't real."

Blinking for a second in stunned silence, Harry then turned to the Satyr, "You mean you didn't tell him? **You** **Idiot. **Don't you know that by keeping this information from him, you've practically set his mom and him on a silver platter for monsters like the Minotaur and others." He yelled at the now terrified Satyr who was quivering in fear of this new unknown Demi-God while sensing his power, which was extraordinarily strong.

"Hey, leave him alone, he did what he could, yes he kept secrets from me, but he's my friend and he did what he thought was probably right. Right Grover?"

Said Grover backed away and nodded while looking at the new guy with fear in his eyes, while Harry gave a look of disappointment and disgust.

Turning back to his practical clone, he asked, "What's your name Demi-god?"

"Percy, Percy Jackson, and why did you call me a Demi-God?"

"Well Percy Jackson, it's because you are. The Gods are real, as are the Goddesses, Olympus is real, and you are a Demi-God, one of hundreds, if not thousands all over the world. And if what we see of that sign over there," Here was now pointing at a tree bigger than all the others nearby with a sign hanging between two trees behind it, and he looked as the letters on said sign began to jumble around until it said "Camp Half-Blood" he read, "Then you are a Demi-God!"

Percy went wide-eyed as as he read the sign several times then turned to his friend Grover, "Why didn't you tell me Grover? You knew, and you didn't tell me?"

"We were trying to keep you safe Percy, honestly, we were. I'm sorry, for you, for your mom, for everything. Chiron wanted you to not be burdened by this." Here Grover started to drop to his knees as he began to cry in earnest.

Percy sighed as he helped his friend up and gave him a hug while telling him it was alright. Then looking at Harry he asked, "Who are you and what do you mean Hades has my mother?"

"My names Harry, Harry Potter, and Hades is my ancestor by a couple hundred years, and Hecate, Goddess of magic is my mother."

As he said this, a symbol of a Crescent and Star appeared over Harry's head. Bowing his head with a smile, "_Thank you mum, without you, my life would be meaningless." _

_ "You are welcome my son, I am proud of you. But do try and take it easy on Grover, he may not look like much, but his heart is in the right place. Plus, on the brighter note, Percy is your cousin on your other mother Lily's side of the Family. His mother Sally Jackson is actually an Evans, and is alive. Inform Percy that his mother is safe, and I will talk to Hades in making sure she remains that way until whatever is going on is over with."_

_ "I will. I love you mum."_

_ "And I love you as well, my son."_

Looking back up and with a steel resolve, he went over to Grover, "I'm sorry Grover, I messed up. I was worried about Percy and his mother, I just didn't put much thought of how you felt. So, I'm sorry." Grover looked up in shock as Harry smiled and lightly smacked his cheek in good humor.

"On a brighter note, it looks like we're cousins Percy."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I just had a mental chat with my mother. Apparently, my human mother Lily and your mother are cousins. Also, since Mum and Hades are on good terms with each other, she informed me that Sally is alive and she's gonna talk to Lord Hades and make sure Sally is safe."

Percy breathed a sigh of relief hearing his mother was alive and that his new found cousin was helping through his godly parent.

Looking back to the Archway into the camp, Harry extended his hand as he got back on his motorcycle, "Shall we?"

Watching the others enter ahead of him, Harry by this time kick started his bike and rode behind them slowly so as to not run into them. Passed the Archway, they suddenly were surrounded by over a dozen Demi-Gods with shields and spears at the ready. A centaur passed through an opening in the group as he assessed the situation.

"Mars must be bright tonight." Harry said aloud to no one in particular while gazing at the now clear night sky.

That statement threw the centaur for a loop as he looked at Harry in shock. He only had to say one word. "Wizard?"

Harry smiled and nodded while giving a cheeky wink to the Centaur while shutting down his bike.

"Mr. Brunner?" Percy asked amazed to see the Centaur in his true form.

Turning to look at Percy, "Actually it's Chiron, trainer of Heroes. I'm sorry for deceiving you Percy, I was just trying to keep you safe from those who would seek to do you harm."

"Yeah, look how that turned out. Percy's mom is in Hades realm, and he's stuck here without a way of getting her back until we find out just what the hell is going on." Harry snorted out as he reached down to pick up a now shrunken motorcycle that he shrank as Chiron addressed Percy.

"And you are?"

"Lord Harry James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Griffindore, Peverell, Potter, Evanson. Son of Hecate. Conqueror of Tom Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, Brother of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. And I am at your service." He bowed to them, then rose with the biggest shit eating grin plastered on his face then put the shrunken motorcycle in a pouch on his waist..


End file.
